just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
T.J. Productions Comic Universe
The T.J. Productions Comic Universe is a fictional comic universe created by User:The GTA Nerd, known by the initials T.J. on the wikia. The universe contains all of GTA Nerd's comic and storybook series, which all take place in the same universe and continuity, albeit through different realities and dimensions. The first series to be a part of this fictional universe is M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita, and the most popular series through 2018 was Sibling Rivalries. The most controversial and infamous franchise of all is The Brotherly Bond , which is a former project by GTA Nerd that would have also exist in this universe. However, it was cancelled and all of the comics in the franchise were officially said to be non-canon to this universe. Also, all characters from the franchise are non-existent in the actual continuity. The timeline of the T.J. Productions Comic Universe stretches from 2009 to 2033. Pioneer Storybook Series * M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita (series, run: Summer 2009 - Unknown time in 2011) * The Adventure Team (series, run: unknown time in 2010 - Unknown time in 2011) * Carlos (series, run: June 28, 2011 - May 18, 2013) Comics ''Cletus Comics'' * Cletus Comics (series, run: Late December 2010 - December 15, 2015) ''Sibling Rivalries'' Franchise Main Article: Sibling Rivalries (franchise) *Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories (prequel, released: October 11, 2014, set in: June 2011) *Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures (prequel, released: July 31, 2014, set in: January 2012) *''Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction'' (prequel, released: October 7, 2014, set in: October 2013) * Sibling Rivalries (original run: July 8, 2013 - April 10, 2016; second run: June 13 - September 24, 2018) * Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter (run: July 13 - November 21, 2017; nothing from this series is counted as canon in the continuity of the comic universe) ''Christopher Turner'' Franchise * Christopher Turner (run: June 7, 2019 - Present) Cancelled The Brotherly Bond Franchise (Note: The comics belonging to this franchise are non-canon.) *''The Brotherly Bond 1'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Late December 2012) *''The Brotherly Bond: Prepare For The Flood!'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Late December 2012) *''The Brotherly Bond: Rise of the Robots'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Late December 2012) *''The Brotherly Bond: At World's End'' (full-length comic, released: N/A, set in: Early January 2013) *The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return! (spin-off series, run: May 21, 2013 - September 11, 2013) Notable Locations Seen In The T.J. Productions Comic Universe Note: marks a location that is completely fictional to the universe. * United States of America **Green Bay, Wisconsin (Sibling Rivalries) **Los Angeles, California (Sibling Rivalries: "Straight Outta Green Bay") **Compton, California (Sibling Rivalries: "Straight Outta Green Bay") **San Diego, California (Sibling Rivalries: "Straight Outta Green Bay" and Christopher Turner) **City of Stillwater, California (Christopher Turner) * Canada **Vancouver, British Colombia (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) **Victoria, British Colombia (Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) **Countryside Village, British Colombia (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) * Others **Circuit Board Island (Cletus Comics) Protagonists * WALL-E (M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita) * Chiquita (The Adventure Team) * Cletus (Cletus Comics) * Carlos Guzman (Carlos) * Jason Parker (Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories) * Salvador Ventura (Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Ventura's Adventures) * Patrick McReary (Sibling Rivalries) * Chris Turner (Christopher Turner) * Junior (The Brotherly Bond franchise, officially non-existant) Timeline 2009 * The events of the M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita series begin in summer this year and end sometime in 2011 2010 * The events of the Cletus Comics series begin in December this year and end in December 2015 * The events of The Adventure Team series begin this year and end in 2011 2011 * The events of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories occur in June this year * The events of the Carlos series begin in June this year and end in May 2013 2012 * The events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures occur in January this year * The events of The Brotherly Bond 1, The Brotherly Bond: Prepare For The Flood!, and The Brotherly Bond: Rise of the Robots would have all occured in late December this year, but they were scrapped 2013 * The events of The Brotherly Bond: At World's End would have occured in early January this year, but it was scrapped * The events of The Brotherly Bond: The Brothers Return! would have begin in early January this year and end by October, however the series was scrapped * The events of Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction occur in October this year * The events of the Sibling Rivalries series begin in October this year and end in August 2016. 2019 * The events of the Christopher Turner begin in August of this year. 2033 * The epilogue of the Sibling Rivalries comic "Yearning to be Young" is set in this year, depicting the McReary siblings all grown up Trivia * Cletus, WALL-E, Chiquita, and Carlos are the only non-human protagonists of the comic universe. In addition, Chiquita is also the only female protagonist. * It is shown a few times in Cletus Comics that characters from GTA Nerd's earlier "book universe" (which was active from June 2009 to sometime in 2011), which included GTA Nerd's first two book series' "M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita" and "The Adventure Team". None of the characters from these two series' will appear in any other works, however. * WALL-E, EVE, and M-O exist in this universe, but it is unlikely that the movie WALL-E '' has taken place yet, due to the movie being set in the far future. * ''Sibling Rivalries is timeless, meaning that although every comic is set in the same time it was released at, and years still go by as normal, no characters ever age. However, ''Cletus Comics '' is the opposite, with characters aging as time goes by. However, there are some instances where characters still remain doing what they were doing when the series first started, such as Tetch 60 already being an adult, but staying in high school for the rest of the series. * Every protagonist of this universe has met another protagonist of the same universe. This includes: **WALL-E owns Chiquita the dog, who goes on to become the protagonist in her own spin-off series, though her series is set in an alternate reality than the original series. **Carlos Guzman meets Cletus in many crossovers. **Cletus met Salvador Real in 2012 (although that meeting may be considered non-canon) **Jason Parker has met both Salvador Real and Packie McReary in 2012, and has additionally met Chris Turner in 2019. **Packie and Salvador became friends in 2013, although both have previously crossed paths in 2011 and 2012, and both are mutual friends with Jason Parker. ***Cletus meeting Packie was not mentioned here due to the fact that their encounters were confirmed as non-canon. Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Cletus Comics Category:Turner's Second Chance